Transformers: The Fallen Primes
by QuickWFC
Summary: An inexperienced Six Lasers Amusement Park worker is thrust into the hands of war, desperately missing his old life as joins the battle between Autobots and Decepticons.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue: Year 1979**_

_ A sleek, stylish jet was soaring in the skies, living in the Golden Age of Cybertron, scanning the area for any signs of danger. He spotted Maccadam's Oil House, and an exasperated sigh escaped his vocal transmitter. He felt a fond touch of nostalgia, as he remembered the good times he and his colleagues from 'Six Lasers Over Cybertron Amusement Park' had, partying after work and sharing stories. He missed those times. Ever since Megatron had it destroyed, (Although he claimed otherwise, it was rather blatant it was of his work) he had lost touch with those colleagues, and was unable to find a new hobby. Suddenly, an explosion rang from the High Council Chamber, attracting his attention. As he flew toward the Chamber, he overheard wild accusations from the raspy throat of Megatron, and scowled in disgust. He had absolutely no respect for the gladiator. As he transformed into his robot form, his optics locked in on the Matrix of Leadership being handed to a red-and-blue Cybertronian. 'Orion Pax, now is Optimus Prime?' He wondered. 'The Data Clerk, our new Prime?' In a flash, Halogen is killed; Optimus Prime convinces Megatron to shed no more energon within the Council halls, Ratbat and Contrail leave with Megatron's 'Decepticons', and those agreeing with Orio- Optimus Prime retreat with him. Without hesitation, the jet transformed and shot off after Optimus Prime._


	2. Chapter 1: Aerialbot?

_**Present Time:**_

"Atten-tion!" The bot at the front bellowed. He was Cybertron's recently appointed prime, Optimus Prime. He resembled the war-torn soldiers that had already fought in several battles of the war, most notably the big gash above his left optic; leaking energon, it was. His voice _just _sounded the part of a leader; it brought all us bots who believed in the Autobot cause to listen to him. "We do not have much time, so listen carefully." I could already see myself fighting under his command, and sighed. I still did not know why Cybertron had to become a place for civil war, since we drove the Quintessons out.

Standing in bay of Autobot vessels, I felt a certain chill against my exterior. I tried my best to focus on what Optimus Prime was saying. "All Autobots with a flying alternate mode; follow Silverbolt over there." Optimus Prime gestured to a cargo transport vessel, white-and-yellow in colour. The bot transformed into his robot form, and beckoned those specially selected to join him. I walked over to him nervously, with my energon pumping. I felt relieved when I realized here were four other Autobots with me, as my mentor said there was always strength in numbers.

Silverbolt marched over to me first, and sized me up. "What is your name, Autobot?" He asked politely. I scrambled to answer.

"Err-r, Q-Quick, sir." I stammered. Silverbolt grinned slightly. "Quick, eh? Does that mean you're a fast flyer?"

"I guess, well, that is what my mentor said." I replied anxiously. Silverbolt nodded, and moved on to the next bot. I listened absentmindedly, as Optimus Prime directed the Tank, Scout, and the other classes to their directed instructor. I managed to pick up the names of my fellow 'Aerialbots', as Silverbolt explained. They were Air Raid, Jetfire, Aqua, and Slingshot.

Silverbolt lead us into what appeared to be a shooting range. "All right, Aerialbots. It's time you learned how to handle Cybertronian weaponry." He had a wide assortment of weapons cradled in his outstretched hands. "Pick, one, and we'll begin." He grinned.


	3. Chapter 2: Training

'_Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta – clink-clink-clink- clink-clink-' _I fired my weapon in the target's direction, yet all the bullets _clinked _harmlessly against the metal wall, and fell to the ground. I sighed. It was my first time handling any sort of weaponry, unless managing the 'Six Lasers' lasers counted. My eyes wandered to the other Aerialbots, all shooting the living daylights out of their targets; Silverbolt even had to get a new target board for Aqua. I decided to give up, and try using a different weapon. I sulked over to the `Weapons Area' as Silverbolt had dubbed it; and I put down my shotgun and picked up a gun labelled 'Photon Burst Rifle'. A tiny grin tugged the corners of my mouth, when I realized it had a scope. I gingerly inserted my hand into the gun, and it felt _perfect._ I walked back to the shooting zone, lined up my sight, and fired.

'_Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta – chik-chik-chik-chik-chik'. _I stared in awe at the five bullets around the bulls-eye of the target.

"Nice shootin' there Quick!" Silverbolt applauded.

"Thank you, sir!" I replied gleefully. Sudennly, I realized it was very quiet. When I looked over a Silverbolt, al the other Aeiralbots were crowding around him. I hurriedly put down the Burst Rifle and scrambled over to them. Silverbolt moved to the front, and began to address us.

"Aerialbots, I am very pleased with your shooting skills, even though it took some of you to get the hang of it," Silverbolt glanced in my direction. "I have decided, well, because we are _Aerial_bots, we need to do some flight training. And I won't be joining you, because I'm afraid of heights." This was the first time I'd seen Silverbolt look nervous, he always seemed so confident. "Transform into your alt-forms, and do a circuit around the debris up there." Silverbolt pointed up at the big, black sky. "Go!" He boomed. I scrambled to transform, and shot off into the sky.


End file.
